


it's been a long, long time since i've memorized your face

by maryden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Post Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryden/pseuds/maryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss the little things, and then you forget: both the little things and how much you’d missed them. Set post DA:I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been a long, long time since i've memorized your face

She wakes up to the lightest brush of lips against her forehead.

It catches her by surprise; though of course, it shouldn't.

_Maker_ , she thinks,  _it has been so long_.

"I had forgotten," she murmurs into the darkness as she curls to her side, bringing her palm to rest against the Warden's jaw.

It's still odd, this intimacy. Having Neria next to her again, as if she'd never left. Most days, she's half convinced it's all a dream.

"Forgotten what?" Neria mumbles back sleepily.

"That you used to wake up in the middle of the night just to kiss me," she says, voice deliberately light, running her thumb along the scar marring her cheek.

Neria's answering laughter is muted, laced with affection.

"Well," she replies, in a tone Leliana recognizes as one she has reserved for when she's being either pedantic or romantic or - incredibly - both simultaneously. "That's not how it goes, strictly speaking. I just happen to wake up and you happen to be next to me with your soft skin, nice hair and beautiful face-"

Leliana's lips are pressed against hers before she can finish the sentence.

"I had also forgotten," Leliana continues, half laughing into the kiss, even as her voice breaks, "your ridiculous attempts at flattery."

What she means is  _I've missed you_ , but she’s said the words so many times they've since lost all meaning. 

Still, the sentiment is there, lingering in the spaces between her words and Neria recognizes it as clearly as if Leliana had spoken out loud.

“It’s alright,” she murmurs gently, shifting to pull the bard closer into her embrace until Leliana’s head comes to rest against her chest. She can hear Neria’s heart, reassuring in its rhythmic thudding, every beat reminding her that Neria is  _alive_ and  _here._ She lets her eyes fall shut as the Warden’s fingers card through her hair. “I’m here to remind you now.”


End file.
